Timetagger
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on May 18, 2019 in Switzerland for French viewers on RTS Un. Synopsis First Ladybug and Cat Noir confront Timetagger, a supervillain coming from the future to seize their Miraculouses. Paris' fate is in their hands!French synopsis' translated here. Second Ladybug and Cat Noir have to defeat Timetagger in the present so that Hawk Moth will not use him in the future. Plot Coming soon! Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Future Fluff * Nooroo * Akuma * Future Chris Lahiffe/Timetagger * Future Alix Kubdel/Bunnix * Alix Kubdel Minor Characters * Alya Césaire * Nino Lahiffe * Chris Lahiffe * Ella and Etta Césaire * Xavier Ramier/Mr. Pigeon * Future Ladybug * Future Cat Noir * Nathalie Sancoeur * André Glacier (background/pictured) * Jagged Stone (mentioned/pictured) * Nadja Chamack (mentioned/pictured) * André Bourgeois (mentioned/pictured) * Mr. Damocles (pictured) * Caline Bustier (pictured) * Lila Rossi * Future Butterfly Miraculous holder (mentioned) * Dr. Sadness (mentioned/pictured) * The Apkli invaders (mentioned/pictured) * Pains and Tears, the Twin Queens of the Inner Dimension (mentioned/pictured) * Ignoblia (mentioned/pictured) * Majestia (mentioned) * Monsieur Rat (mentioned) * Civilians * Pigeons Trivia * It is revealed that Marinette and Adrien are still Ladybug and Cat Noir in the future but Gabriel Agreste has been succeeded by someone else as Hawk Moth. ** However, it's unknown if that means Gabriel had failed or will be successful in his mission to make his wish come true. * It is revealed that the Ladybug and Cat Noir from the future has assembled a team of superheroes, with Alix being a part of that team with the Rabbit Miraculous which allows her to turn into Bunnix. * It is revealed that Ladybug and Cat Noir already fought against Mr. Pigeon 23 times, and they defeat him twice in this episode. ** Although it is hinted that in the future he'll start going by the Akumatized name of Mr Rat. * This is the second time (as far as we know) that Chris Lahiffe is akumatized following "Christmaster". ** However, unlike his previous akumatization, Chris doesn't get akumatized into Christmaster, but instead into a new villain- Timetagger. ** Timetagger is also the first akumatized villain to appear that has not been akumatized by Gabriel Agreste, but by a future Butterfly Miraculous holder. * In this episode, it's revealed that Alix's watch is actually the future Rabbit Miraculous. ** As revealed by the future Alix, Cat Noir will be responsible, years later, for the present Rabbit Miraculous (the one in the Miracle Box) being damaged. * This is the third episode which involves a time-related villain, the first two being "Timebreaker" and "Backwarder". * This is one of the few episodes that involve the heroes fighting more than one akumatized villain. * This is the fourth time the akumatization of the victim is not shown, following "Sandboy", "Oblivio", and "Christmaster". * It is revealed that the transformation phrase for the Rabbit Miracuous is "Fluff Clockwise", the detransformation phrase is "Fluff Counter Clockwise" and the special power is "Burrow". * It is possible that this episode hints at the famous tale, "Alice in Wonderland", where there is a white rabbit with a pocketwatch that worries about being late. Also, there is no proper time in Wonderland. * One of the many episodes where the heroes use their powers multiple times. de:Timetagger es:Timetagger pl:Timetagger fr:Timetagger Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode